


Little Daegu Boy

by minttcm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, cakes, daegu boy jooheon, date, idk im bad with tags but like they meet and yeah, jookyun - Freeform, mild swearing, we need more jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttcm/pseuds/minttcm
Summary: Lim Changkyun finds himself lost in the midst of exploring Daegu. Luckily, he comes across a stranger who has buried his heart in this city."I came back just recently, after ten years.""How come you still remember everyone?""You never get truly lost once you find your heart back again. It keeps you grounded."Ah.





	Little Daegu Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here enjoy some JooKyun that's kinda badly written but I think it's cute idk I JUST NEED MORE JOOKYUN FLUFF.

Changkyun loved being 'lost' as he called it.

He felt as if his soul roamed around ever nook and cranny, to places even his physical body couldn't reach, like the small hideaway of a cat and it's kittens or the blooming flowers behind the bushes. He enjoyed his moments alone, being lost in his thoughts, walking ever so slowly past the rush of businessmen and women.

He felt as if he had owned the world.

But then sometimes, in it's gentlest approach, right in the midst of his excitement, he would feel alone. Right when he had gathered just enough stories to tell, then turn to his right to find nobody there. The magic would slowly disappitate and he finds himself among colored gates and grey cement walls along the narrow road.

Wasn't he just passing by a polymer factory just now?

He turns his back and finds the same narrow road, he must've not noticed entering a village of sorts. The whole spread was a row of houses and he feels the humid weather finally cling to his skin. A slight panic sinks in his chest because he just doesn't know where to go anymore, and he chooses a path ather quickly, his footsteps in a quick pace.

Quickly, quickly, he navigates his way around and feels the gaze of stray cats in honest confusion, watching him cautiously with their slit eyes.

He still doesn't know where he was going, why was house number 52 beside 60?

"What brings you here?"

The voice reaches his ears and it doesn't help calm him down. He looks up at the man in question.

Bright eyes folded like crescents, a few inches taller than him but his build was bigger, a strong jaw. He looked intimidating, with his dark green hoodie but the dimpls on the sides of his cheeks told otherwise. Changkyun was still startled, to say the least.

"Me?"

He gives a laugh."No, the cat."

He finds himself unable to look the man in the eyes, with his adorably distracting smile. "I don't know, to be honest, exploring?"

"Well there's nothing much to find if you keep at your direction. There's only the Park's nd the Son's over there and then a dead end."

"You know this place?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Been here all my life. I think every single kid here has been my classmate. But I had to leave for work and I came back just recently, after ten years, from Seoul."

"How come you still remember everyone?"

"Ah, you see, I went to Seoul but left my heart here. You never truly get lost once you find your heart back again. Keeps you grounded." He drifts away in thought, almost as if he wasn't directly speaking to Changkyun.  
"But anyways, my name is Jooheon. Lee Jooheon. Definitely not a serial killer."

Changkyun buries his hands in his pockets. "If you say it like that-"

"Oi, I promise!"

He almost laughs at him protesting like a child. "I'm, uh Lim Changkyun."

He notices the slight bounce Jooheon does on his heels and the way he almost bites his tongue as he tries to formulate words. "I uh, if you want I can give you a tour! Just at the interesting places here in Daegu, or do you prefer the quieter ones?"

"If I chose the quieter ones then that would give you a chance to kill me then hide my body and nobody would know."

Jooheon pouts and frowns in offense. "Are we still keeping that up?! Your sense of humour is kinda weird."

He gives out a high-pitched laugh, a few octaves higher than his original low voice. He turns his back. "Take me to wherever you know."

* * *

 

He finds himself in the middle of a row of cafes and stores, selling clothes and other quirks. This usually wasn't where he'd go on most occasions, but the subtle mood an faint chatter unexpectedly calmed his heart. Jooheon had made a good choice.

"Do you like it here? You seem like someone who cares about fashion, they sell good clothes and accessories here for cheap since some of these stores are outlets of the previous factories we've passed by."

A grin froms on Changkyun's face and he can't help but laugh. "Yeah, I do they have really cool stuff here!"

Jooheon smiles and grasps Changkyun's arms, almost feeling a burning sensation at the contact and he flinches in surprise. The shorter one settles into the touch and looks just as fazed. He is the first one to break the contact and points at a stand instead. "That one would look really good on you!"

"Oh? But I can definitely pull that one off, don't you think?" he says with a smirk, looking at the over-the-top silver cocktail dress on the mannequin.

"Then try it."

"Oh, but you got to pay."

He folds his arms in dismay. "I'm broke, just in case you didn't know."

"Maybe another time then." He says passively, looking around the other shops missing the glow on Jooheon's cheeks at the mention of another time. "Do you want to eat? I'll treat you."

"Really? I want something sweet then."

Changkyun giggles. "Just like you." He whispers ever so softly.

"Mm? What did you say?"

"Nothing."

He was thankful Daegu had warm weather, an easy excuse to make up for the deep blush that he was pretty sure already forming on his cheeks.

-  
Face to face with a huge slice of apple pie and chocolate mousse cake with two iced Americanos, they enjoy their meal in random conversations.

Finding out about their similar music tastes, preferences and random stories of plain stupidity. They laughed it all away, even after the food was long gone from the table.

"You know," Changkyun starts. "It's hard to believe we were strangers only moments ago."

"Really? But until now, you're still so strange." He avoids the younger's direct gaze and fiddles with his hands. "But I like it. I thought I knew all there was to this place until I met you."

Not knowing how to respond to the sudden sweetness that came along his message, Changkyun could only reply with a pucker of his lips and a blow.

They laugh again.

"Shall we get going?"

"Ah, of course."

* * *

 

They part outside the subway, neither unknowing of what else to say or to do, still feeling giddy from the adventure.

"Thank you, Heonnie. Daegu is amazing, I'll have to go back here again soon."

"Do you still think you'll get lost again?"

There is a short silence that stuns the both of them and it feels like forever. The cold wind of night blows on their faces and creates tension. Jooheon opens his mouth to say goodbye but a sudden press to hsi lips catches him off gaurd and he almost falls over.

It takes a moment for him to register, his eyes drawing downwards.

Changkyun was kissing him.

The cutest boy he had ever met was really kissing him.

He then actually falls to the ground dragging a surprised Changkyun with him. They part away, but Jooheon catches his wrists and pulls him in once again.

When they part, breaths heavy and eyes wide they sit on the floor in silence.

"I- I can't believe you fell, oh my god."

"Wh-what was I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know, hold me in place instead of toppling over and bringing me along with you?"

"But you liked it anyway."

Changkyun laughs. "I...I did." He glances at the watch and realizes it's almost time for the train to arrive. "Anyways, since my heart's now with you, Mr. Daegu boy, I don't think I'll ever get lost anymore. Don't you think so?"

Fucking smooth.

He doesn't give him a moment to reply, rushing off to the subway and waving his hands leaving Jooheon lovestruck.

"I think so too."

 

 


End file.
